Parce qu'Aomine a toujours protégé Kise
by Statice-Law
Summary: Aomine a toujours protégé Kise, mais lorsqu'il est vraiment en danger, il n'est pas là. Et il doit recoller les morceaux. / Mention de viol !


Parce qu'Aomine a toujours protégé Kise

Il était une heure du matin, la nuit était tombée depuis belle lurette, et le silence de la maison d'Aomine n'était troublé que par la pluie qui frappait violemment les vitres. Il était avachit sur son canapé, la télé éteinte depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, et bien qu'il soit crevé, il ne réussissait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il fixait le plafond d'un air morne, se demandant vaguement pourquoi le sommeil rechignait autant à le gagner. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, pour une fois il avait la maison pour lui tout seul. Bien qu'il ne soit pas du genre à inviter ses amis pour faire la fête ni quoi que ce soit... En réalité il était même du genre à glander sur un canapé pendant des heures sans réussir à se lasser.

Il en était donc là, en ce vendredi soir pluvieux, dans un état de semi-conscience. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait participé aux entraînements de Tôô, mais il se sentait fatigué, comme toujours. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil à l'horloge numérique incrusté dans le frigo, qu'il apercevait depuis sa position : une heure dix. Il soupira sans aucune discrétion et hésita à rallumer la télé. Avant de se souvenir que s'il l'avait éteint, c'était justement parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Il grogna, se leva, et se dirigea vers la cuisine en massant sa nuque douloureuse. Il ouvrit son frigo, regarda ce qu'il avait dedans, avant de le refermer. Il allait jurer copieusement après son manque de nourriture et de boisson quand on sonna à la porte. Il cessa de bouger, la bouche encore légèrement entrouverte, et il se tourna vers l'entrée. Un nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge confirma ce qu'il pensait : il était une heure et quelque -en même temps ce n'était pas comme si cela avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé. Toute une série de juron s'imposa à lui alors qu'il allait ouvrir, et il se fit la promesse que qui que ce soit, il l'insulterait sans retenu. Ce n'était pas comme si on venait de le réveiller, mais quand même. Il fit tourner la clef dans la serrure, et appuya sur la poignée avant de la tirer.

-Espèce d'abrutis, je peux savoir ce que...

Il s'arrêta net, ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent, et il resta sans bouger. Il nota immédiatement les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du visiteur, sa veste et sa chemise en désordre, ses cheveux aussi trempés que le reste de son corps, et s'il avait prit le temps de le détailler un peu plus, il aurait vu une large tâche sombre sur son pantalon.

-Merde Kise qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

Sa question était assez stupide, sans compter qu'elle était loin d'être la plus urgente, et sans laisser le temps au blond aussi trempé qu'une serpillère de lui répondre, il l'attrapa par le bras et le tira de force chez lui. Il le regarda alors de plus près, et grimaça en voyant son état lamentable. Qu'est-ce que le joueur de Kaijou foutait dehors à une heure du mat' par ce temps ?!

-Ao... Aominecchi...

Le métisse avait déjà eu droit un nombre incalculable de fois aux fausses larmes du garçon, mais cette fois-ci, il voyait clairement que c'était tout sauf de la comédie. Alors que Kise esquissait un pas vers lui, il nota finalement la grosse tâche sombre -à laquelle il n'arrivait pas à associer une couleur à cause de l'absence de lumière- qui maculait l'intérieur des jambes du pantalon de son ancien camarade. Il écarquilla encore plus les yeux et croisa son regard effrayé et emplit de plein d'autres émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il n'était pas doué pour ça.

-Viens là, ordonna-t-il en lui agrippant le bras.

Il le tira vers le canapé, sans vraiment entendre le léger glapissement de douleur qui lui échappa, et alors qu'il allait le forcer à s'assoir, Ryota l'en empêcha en se débattant autant que le peu de force qu'il lui restait le lui permettait.

-Kise il faut que...

-Je vais... Tout tâcher... hoqueta-t-il, éclatant en sanglots bruyants.

-Kise...

Le brun se tourna vers lui, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Par le simple contacte de sa main sur son bras, il sentit que Ryota était à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Il resserra sa prise et essaya de passer son autre bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir, mais soudain effrayé, le blond glapit et essaya de s'écarter. Il se prit les pieds dans la table basse dans sa précipitation, et si Aomine ne l'avait tenu aussi fermement, il se serait lamentablement effondré.

-Kise, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bordel ?!

-Je... Je...

Prit entre deux hoquets incontrôlables, il ne réussit pas à articuler plus que ça et se laissa aller à pleurer toujours plus. Se moquant bien de lui faire peur, Daiki l'attira brusquement contre lui et passa sans une once de douceur ses bras autour de ses hanches, le maintenant bloqué contre son torse puissant.

-Aominecchi...!

Un puissant spasme secoua ses épaules, et il plaqua ses mains froides et faibles contre ses pectoraux dans l'espoir vain de l'éloigner.

-Kise, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura doucement Daiki.

Il n'était pas une brute épaisse -pas totalement en tout cas-, et la souffrance de son ami lui faisait mal et l'inquiétait. Il caressa doucement le bas de son dos pour essayer de le calmer, et il frissonna en sentant des gouttes d'eau en provenance des cheveux de Ryota glisser dans son cou.

-Tu vas prendre une douche, mes parents sont pas là, et on en parlera après...

Nouveau sursaut de panique de la part de Kise, alors qu'il avait réussit à se détendre un peu. Il secoua vivement la tête, couina, et se remit à sangloter comme un enfant.

-Merde Kise qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?!

Le garçon s'agrippa plus fermement au t-shirt un peu lâche que Daiki portait, et il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule chaude de ce dernier.

-Ca fait mal...! réussit-il à articuler entre deux tentatives pour respirer, ruinées par ses hoquets.

-De quoi tu parles ?!

Il resta sans réponse, et son cerveau fit de lui même le rapprochement avec l'étrange tâche sombre sur le pantalon du joueur.

-Kise, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé...?

Au fond, il avait déjà une petite idée, mais il refusait d'y croire. Il serra les dents, la colère le gagnant inexorablement.

-Il faut que tu ailles te laver quand même, je vais te filer des fringues.

Il garda une main autour de sa taille pour le soutenir, et il le guida jusqu'au couloir qui menait à la salle de bain. Il sentait bien que Ryota boitait, et que poser les pieds par terre était douloureux, aussi fit-il en sorte de ne pas aller trop vite pour le ménager. Il rongeait son frein, mais il avait hâte de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, et surtout qui l'avait mis dans cet état pour aller lui refaire le portrait. Il alluma la lumière de la petite pièce et grimaça lorsqu'il baissa la tête. La tâche était effectivement rougeâtre, presque noir, et pas besoin de posséder une intelligence supérieure pour savoir ce que c'était. Il l'aida à s'assoir sur le bord de la baignoire, bien que cela ait arraché une grimace de douleur et un couinement plaintif au garçon. Daiki le regarda, essayant de capter son attention, mais Kise fuyait ostensiblement ses yeux. Les larmes coulaient encore, et maintenant que la lumière était allumée, Aomine voyait bien qu'il souffrait. Physiquement, pas que psychologiquement.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda-t-il.

Le blond releva vivement la tête vers lui, ses prunelles ambres brillant à cause de ses pleurs, de la peur et de tout le reste.

-A enlever tes vêtements, précisa le métisse.

-Je...

-Tu n'y arriveras pas seul.

Il posa doucement une main sur le col de la chemise trempée de Kise, et il ne la bougea pas avant d'avoir reçu une autorisation pour enlever les premiers boutons. Les trois derniers n'étaient même pas fermés, et Daiki serra un peu plus les dents. Il prit sur lui, dans peu de temps il connaitrait l'identité de ceux qui avait fait ça à son ami, et il leur ferait payer très cher. Il défit lentement les attaches et hoqueta de surprise en voyant les nombreuses marques de morsures et autres suçons qui parcouraient la peau si pâle de Ryota. La fureur rendit son regard électrique, mais il fit en sorte de se contenir un peu. Le but n'était pas de l'effrayer. Il vit bien dans ses yeux dorés qu'il avait honte et mal, et sa colère n'en fut que décuplé. Cependant il ne dit rien, et lui retira sa veste et sa chemise, découvrant au passage d'autres marques en tout genre. Une large trace de griffure partait de son épaule et descendant jusqu'à ses reins, des tâches violacées -très certainement le résultat de coups qu'on lui avait porté- étaient apparu au niveau de ses côtes et un peu partout ailleurs, et surtout, sa peau était glaciale.

-Je vais t'enlever ça, prévint Aomine en désignant d'un mouvement de tête le pantalon de jeune homme.

Ce dernier se raidit et essaya de s'éloigner, mais il manqua de tomber à la renverse et de se fracasser le crâne contre la baignoire. Daiki réussit à le rattraper juste à temps, et il grommela une injure.

-Je vais rien te faire, abrutis.

Il défit lentement le bouton et la fermeture éclaire, gardant son regard ancré dans celui larmoyant de Kise. Il avait l'impression que s'il brisait le contact visuel, il perdrait définitivement le garçon. Faire glisser le tissu le long de ses jambes mouillées fut une tâche compliquée, et il devait sans cesse murmurer au blond se calmer pour éviter que ce dernier ne fasse une crise de panique. De larges trainées de sang séchées maculaient ses cuisses, contrastant affreusement avec sa peau si pâle. Son boxer noir était également tâché, et un frisson glaça l'échine d'Aomine quand il vit ses pires craintes se confirmer. Il ne pouvait plus envisager d'autre scénario que le viol. Un salopard avait violé Kise. Pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda si Akashi était déjà au courant. Il balaya bien vite la question et fit signe à Ryota de se glisser dans la baignoire. Il s'exécuta sans poser de questions, ne se demandant même pas si c'était normal qu'il garde son sous-vêtement. Au fond, il préférait ça. Le métisse alluma l'eau, passa sa main sous la pomme à douche, et il attendit que la température soit acceptable. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il lança une œillade au blond pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il allait commencer, mais ce dernier ne le regardait pas. Il fixait le fond du bain, les jambes repliées contre son torse, exposant ainsi la partie de son corps la plus touchée par l'écoulement de sang. Aucun doute que cette position était douloureuse pour lui.

-Tends les jambes Kise, ordonna gentiment Aomine.

Le garçon lui obéit, comme vidé de toute volonté, et il ne sourcilla pas quand le jet entra en contacte avec sa peau glaciale, un simple frisson le fit vaguement tressaillir, puis il resta immobile. Doucement, Daiki fit passer sa main libre contre la nuque de Ryota et il lui fit pencher la tête en arrière pour mouiller ses cheveux. Il massa avec une certaine tendresse son cuire chevelu, puis arrosa son dos, faisant bien attention à ne pas laisser transparaitre son malaise face aux traces de morsures, griffures et suçons violacés. Il nettoya avec calme et patience ses jambes tremblantes, s'arrêtant à chaque fois que Kise semblait paniquer à l'approche de ses doigts, et il finit par éliminer toute trace de sang.

-Tu peux enlever ton boxer ?

La question fit trembler le jeune homme, qui rentra un peu plus sa tête dans ses épaules.

-Ce serait plus pratique pour te laver.

C'était une question mais le blond savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il acquiesça, son corps secoué de tremblements spasmodiques. Il voulait tellement disparaitre, là, tout de suite... Une bouffée de chaleur lui donna un vertige, et il couina faiblement. S'il perdait connaissance maintenant, est-ce que c'était grave ? Non, certainement pas... Après tout il faisait confiance à Aomine...

-Oi, Kise, reste là tu veux...

Daiki le rattrapa d'une main alors qu'il était en train de totalement glisser dans la baignoire, et il soupira. Le laver n'allait pas être simple... Il reposa la pomme à douche dans le fond du bain et coupa l'eau, afin d'avoir les deux mains libres pour s'occuper de son ami. Il s'agenouilla sur le carrelage froid, chassa doucement quelques mèches qui collaient au front du blond, et il détailla son visage. Il était pâle, mais paradoxalement, ses joues étaient légèrement rougies. Ses yeux étaient fermés, quelques larmes perlaient encore sans pour autant se décider à couler, et il avait la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière. Il tremblait de froid, peut-être d'autre chose aussi mais Aomine ne pouvait pas savoir.

-Kise... Ouvre les yeux...

Le garçon s'exécuta difficilement, vidé de toute énergie, et tourner la tête vers le métisse semblait au delà de ses forces.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je te l'enlève tu peux rester comme ça.

Ryota mis un temps avant de se rappeler qu'il parlait de son sous-vêtement, et il était tellement à bout qu'il ne réussit qu'à vaguement frissonner. Daiki ne su pas trop comment il devait interpréter ça, et il posa lentement sa grande main sur la hanche de son camarade. Camarade qui glapit et passa nerveusement ses bras autour de son cou dans un mouvement de panique.

-Oi Kise, calme-toi.

Il garda sa main là où elle était, et l'autre trouva le chemin des cheveux mouillés du garçon pour les caresser lentement, dans l'espoir de l'apaiser un peu. L'as de Kaijou enfouit sa tête contre son épaule et se remit à sangloter, plus doucement qu'avant puisqu'il était trop épuisé pour faire plus. Il sentait les mains chaudes du plus grand sur son corps, ses caresses dans ses cheveux, mais rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se détendre. Impossible. Lui qui vouait pourtant une admiration sans bornes à Aomine n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance. Ses doigts fins et tremblants entrèrent en contact avec la chevelure du métisse, et ils s'y emmêlèrent, tirant dessus par moment sans vraiment le faire exprès.

-Je peux y aller ? demanda Daiki en laissant sa main glisser jusqu'à l'élastique du boxer de son ami.

Ami qui se tendit encore plus si c'était possible.

-Ao... Minecchi...

-Détends-toi.

Il tira légèrement sur l'élastique et essaya d'ignorer les tremblements de Ryota. Il accentua ses caresses dans ses cheveux blonds et hésita à tenter de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes. Finalement, il se dit qu'il n'était pas doué pour ça et qu'il risquait de faire moins de conneries en se la fermant. Il le pressa plus fermement contre lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur le haut de sa tête, comme on le faisait avec un enfant. Si Kise n'avait pas été dans un tel état de panique, il aurait réagit, mais là, il ne distinguait presque plus le touché de son camarade. Il sentait son odeur, qu'il connaissait par cœur, et c'était bien la seule chose qui lui prouvait qu'il était bien en présence d'Aomine Daiki, et de personne d'autre. Ses muscles restèrent bandés jusqu'à ce que le boxer soit entièrement retiré, et il essaya de se rapprocher encore plus du joueur de Tôô, honteux, terrifié et rongé par la douleur. De son côté, le métisse eu un haut le cœur en découvrant le reste de l'anatomie de son partenaire. Non seulement son bas-ventre avait été couvert de suçon bien prononcé -a n'en pas douté que Kise avait eu mal lorsqu'ils avaient été fait- mais une trace de morsure était visible sur son sexe. Ses mains se crispèrent et il serra les dents tellement fort qu'il aurait juré sentir sa mâchoire craquer. Ryota le sentit et se tendit autant que lui, sanglotant encore plus. Sa honte augmentait de seconde en seconde, et ses tremblements le faisaient claquer des dents.

-C'est rien Kise... Calme-toi...

Sa main qui jusqu'alors caressait ses cheveux descendit dans son dos, et en faisant attention à ne pas appuyer trop fort, ce qui risquait de lui faire mal, il caressa lentement ses omoplates. Il le repoussa lentement, et tendit son bras pour saisir la pomme de douche, faisant rouler ses muscles. Il ralluma l'eau et attendit quelques instants pour que l'eau chauffe, pour finalement asperger entièrement son camarade. Ce dernier semblait doucement se calmer, un spasme secouait ses épaules de temps à autres, et ses yeux étaient de nouveaux vides d'émotions, perdus au loin. La maison semblait affreusement silencieuse, ce qui était assez normal à une heure du matin. Quoi, que peut-être une heure et demi maintenant... Aomine hésita à descendre ses mains entre les jambes de son ami pour le laver, mais il se retint et n'alla pas plus loin que ses hanches. Déjà que Kise serrait les jambes à chaque fois qu'il passait ses doigts sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses...

-Je te laisse cinq secondes, je vais te prendre des fringues.

Il lui tendit la pomme à douche encore allumée pour que l'eau chaude continue de le maintenir à une température correcte, et partit en courant de la petite pièce. Il tourna à gauche dans le couloir, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et entra dans sa chambre sans vraiment se souvenir que son sac de cours était posé juste devant lui. Il se prit les pieds dedans et se rattrapa à son bureau en bordel.

-P'tain...

Il donna un coup au pauvre sac et ouvrit son armoire, en sortit un jogging noir, un t-shirt de la même couleur, ainsi qu'un boxer. Il redescendit aussi vite qu'il était monté, refit le chemin en sens inverse, et lorsqu'il fut de retour auprès de Kise, il constata que ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, l'eau n'arrosait qu'une partie de sa cuisse droite, et ses yeux ambrés fixait le fond du bain.

-Allez, sors de là.

Aomine posa les vêtements près de l'évier et tendit sa main au blond, qui tourna vaguement la tête vers lui.

-Magne-toi.

Il se pencha, coupa l'eau d'un geste brusque malgré lui, et il saisit son ami par les épaules afin de l'aider à se redresser.

-Aominecchi... Je... Veux pas... Je veux pas... Rentrer... Chez moi...

Une larme traitresse coula sur sa joue pâle, Daiki la chassa immédiatement et essaya de sourire malgré la rage folle qui consumait son cœur. On ne faisait pas de mal à son petit-frère bordel de merde !

-Tu vas pioncer là, abrutis. Je comptais pas te foutre à la porte.

Le mannequin grimaça lorsqu'il fut debout, bouger ses jambes était encore un vrai supplice, mais il essaya de faire des efforts. Aomine ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il le savait, et pourtant...

-Bon, pose ton cul là, je vais t'aider à t'habiller, ordonna Daiki en lui désignant le bord de la baignoire.

Il saisit le boxer, le tendit au blond qui leva une main tremblante pour l'attraper, et finalement, le brun décida qu'il n'était pas capable de le mettre seul. Il s'agenouilla donc devant lui, fit très attention en levant ses pieds l'un après l'autre pour s'assurer que Kise n'allait pas chuter en arrière et s'exploser le crâne en plus de tout le reste, et il fit remonter le sous-vêtement d'une couleur grise foncée le long de ses cuisses musclées. Il cacha tant bien mal son dégout et ses envies de meurtre en posant inexorablement ses yeux sur la marque de morsure sur la virilité de son ami, et il déglutit difficilement. Prendre sur lui n'était définitivement pas facile. Il se releva pour attraper le t-shirt que le joueur de Kaijou fut en mesure d'enfiler par ses propres moyens, et le faire se lever fut assez compliqué lorsque fut venu le tour du jogging, mais ils y parvinrent après plusieurs tentatives.

-Tu te sens capable d'aller jusqu'au salon ?

-Ouais... Je pense...

Grelottant dans les vêtements du métisse, il clopinant lentement jusqu'au canapé, laissant l'autre ranger la salle de bain. Il hésita à s'assoir, prévoyant déjà que ce serait douloureux. Il s'y essaya et grimaçant, sans pour autant se relever. Il était fort. Il passerait au dessus de ça. C'était tellement plus facile de se dire ça... Aomine revint rapidement et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine pour faire chauffer du café, et il revint vers lui lorsque la cafetière fut en route. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, ses yeux bleus se plantèrent dans ceux du mannequin, et il attendit que ce dernier se livre de lui-même.

-Je... commença-t-il, la voix brisée. C'est...

-Prends ton temps.

Il se releva et attrapa la couverture qui trainait à l'autre bout du canapé, pour l'enrouler autour des épaules tendues du blond. Il était bien battit, et pourtant à cet instant, Daiki le trouva presque fragile. Sans défense. Comme un enfant. Il serra les poings et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il trouva comme distraction d'aller terminer le café, et il rapporta deux tasses fumantes sur la table basse. Il allait s'assoir quand on sonna à la porte. Coup d'œil vers le frigo : une heure trente-cinq.

-S'foute de ma gueule ou quoi ?! gronda le métisse en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Kise le suivit du regard, à deux doigts de s'endormir. Ou de perdre connaissance, il ne savait pas trop. Son corps grelottant était la seule chose qui le maintenait éveillé. De son côté, Aomine ouvrit la porte avec un certain agacement, pour perdre son masque frustré en rencontrant des yeux vairons.

-A... Akashi ?!

Sans lui prêter d'attention réel, l'ancien capitaine de Teiko passa à côté de lui, entrant comme s'il était chez lui. Daiki était trop inquiet pour Kise pour réellement lui en vouloir, et il referma en suivant du regard le rouge. Akashi était toujours au courant de tout, parfois en avance. Le temps pour lui de venir ici, il savait déjà que Ryota serait avec son ancien as. Ca ne manqua pas, il le trouva recroquevillé sur lui-même sur le canapé du métisse, une couverte autour de lui, grelottant, l'air hagard. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur les cheveux humides de son ancien joueur. Ancien joueur qui sursauta violemment, glapit de surprise et de terreur, et essaya de reculer encore plus dans le canapé.

-Kise...

Aomine s'approcha de lui à son tour, et en l'apercevant, Kise passa ses bras autour de ses hanches dès qu'il le pu et enfouit sa tête contre ses abdominaux. Akashi lui avait toujours fait un peu peur, mais dans son état, il ne distinguait que Daiki et personne d'autre.

-Les autres devraient bientôt arriver, annonça le capitaine de Rakuzan.

-A cette heure-là ?!

En même temps, l'as se dit que les membres de la génération des miracles devaient tous décrocher immédiatement lorsqu'ils recevaient un appel de leur ancien capitaine. Puis il se fit la remarque que tout le monde s'invitait chez lui sans qu'il n'ait donné l'autorisation à personne, et il passa machinalement une main dans les mèches blondes de Kise qui continuait d'encercler sa taille.

-C'es bon Kise, c'est juste Akashi.

Le blond frissonna et resserra sa prise autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Le monde extérieur était trop dangereux. Akashi posa de nouveau sa main sur sa tête, mais plus légèrement, son regard perçant détaillait le mannequin. Il n'était pas la personne la plus sympathique du monde, mais la génération des miracles était sous sa protection et il refusait qu'on face du mal à l'un d'entre eux. Ryota finit par doucement se détendre, hoquetant de temps à autres, et il relâcha lentement Daiki. Ce dernier lui tendit une tasse de café encore chaud, et le regarda la porter à ses lèvres sans réelle envie. Les minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus total, Kise sentait les regards des deux joueurs sur lui, mais il refusait de parler. Il en était juste incapable. Ce fut Midorima qui arriva en premier, semblant parfaitement réveillé, son porte-clefs chanceux à la main. Il salua d'un signe de main Aomine, et ce dernier en conclu que Seijuro était resté très évasif dans ses explications. Sa théorie se confirma lorsqu'il vit le tireur s'arrêter net en apercevant Kise.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Le regard vairon que lui envoya le capitaine suffit à le faire taire et il alla s'adosser au mur près de la fenêtre. Il n'appréciait pas plus que ça Kise, quoi qu'il ne le déteste pas non plus, et il n'aimait pas voir le blond dans cet état. A sa suite débarqua Kuroko, Daiki fut relégué au rang de portier, et les yeux bleus du passeur s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'état dans lequel était son ami. Il fit un pas incertain vers le canapé, puis un autre, et demanda silencieusement la permission à Akashi pour s'approcher plus. Permission qui lui fut accordé. Ryota était depuis longtemps perdu dans ses pensées, et la présence du bleu à côté de lui ne lui fit rien. Murasakibara fut le dernier arrivé, et la barre de chocolat qu'il tenait -à presque deux heures du matin, ce n'était pas sérieux, mais passons...- manqua de rencontrer le sol. Il tourna la tête vers Akashi, puis vers Kuroko, et essaya de trouver une explication à l'état végétatif du mannequin. Et aussi aux marques qu'il avait dans le cou.

-Asseyez-vous, ordonna Seijuro.

Daiki alla s'installer à côté du blond, à l'opposé de Kuroko, Midorima resta debout, jetant un regard indéchiffrable à son ancien coéquipier, et Murasakibara se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

-Kise, appela doucement Akashi. Il va falloir que tu nous expliques ce qu'il s'est passé.

L'interpelé releva la tête, les yeux soudain remplit de douleur, de honte et d'appréhension.

-Je...

Il se mordit la lèvre, rouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais un pathétique sanglot lui coupa la parole. Aomine passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui, tandis que Kuroko posait une main douce sur sa cuisse.

-C'est bon Kise, calme-toi... murmura doucement le métisse.

Il calla la tête de son ami contre son épaule. Il sentait le moindre frémissement, le moindre muscle légèrement bandé, le moindre soubresaut... Tout son corps était un appel à l'aide. Aomine aurait sérieusement aimé dire à son ancien capitaine qu'il devait bien savoir ce qui était arrivé au pauvre garçon, après tout il était censé tout savoir, mais sa vie risquait d'être radicalement abrégée s'il osait ainsi défier le roux. Alors il se contenta de serrer les dents et d'attendre gentiment. La pluie cognait encore contre les vitres de la maison, mais il ne l'entendait plus vraiment. Seul comptait Kise, qui grelottait encore. Il avait toujours su que le blond était fragile. Pas vraiment physiquement, il était même plutôt bien foutu, mais psychologiquement, il était loin d'avoir sa force. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ses manières d'enfant. Il le disait lui-même, il n'était pas mature.

-Que fait-on, Akashi ? demanda Midorima pour essayer d'épargner au joueur de Kaijou la tâche de s'expliquer.

Ledit Akashi soupira et secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas forcer Ryota à parler. Enfin si, il pouvait, mais ce n'était pas la peine. Au fond il s'imaginait déjà très clairement la scène, et puisqu'il savait tout, il y avait de fortes chances pour que le scénario réel colle parfaitement au sien. Il planta son regard brillant dans celui d'Aomine, qui visiblement lui en voulait un peu d'avoir fait pleurer une nouvelle fois le mannequin. Bof, pour ce que ça lui faisait que le métisse ne l'aime pas...

-Daiki, tu restes avec lui. Mes hommes vont retrouver les responsables et leur faire payer.

Aomine resserra la prise qu'il avait autour de ce dernier et frémit en prenant conscience qu'il sentait son souffle chaud et irrégulier dans son cou. Kuroko laissa ses doigts courir sur la nuque du joueur, un air profondément triste et révulsé collé sur le visage, et il se leva doucement. Atsuchi posa une barre chocolatée sur la table pour le blond, puis il se dirigea vers la porte en souhaitant une bonne nuit à tout le monde. Là ou Daiki pensait que Midorima partirait juste sans un mot, il fut profondément surprit en constatant que le vert prit tout de même la peine de laisser ses doigts bandés glisser entre les mèches de Ryota. Son regard émeraude scruta son camarade avec une colère certaine, mais pas à l'encontre de ce dernier. Dans la génération des miracles, il était plus proche d'Akashi que de n'importe qui d'autre, malgré tous les efforts de Kise pour qu'ils deviennent amis. Alors peut-être, oui, qu'il l'aimait bien. Toujours était-il qu'il ne laisserait pas ses agresseurs s'en sortirent comme ça.

-Si tu as besoin, tu sais où me trouver, lâcha-t-il simplement en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Daiki ne savait pas s'il s'adressait à lui ou à Ryota, mais il se dit qu'après tout c'était certainement valable pour eux deux. Kuroko lança un regard désespéré à son ancienne lumière, et il hocha la tête. Il comprenait bien que le fantôme lui demandait de prendre soin du blond, et il ne comptait pas le décevoir. Tetsuya quitta la maison, le cœur lourd, et il déplia son parapluie pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Certes il s'était attendu au pire en recevant l'appel d'Akashi à une heure et demie du matin, mais il ne s'était pas préparé à ça. Voir Kise dans cet état lui faisait terriblement mal.

Seul restait Akashi, Aomine et Ryota. Ce dernier commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait à cause de la fatigue, et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le t-shirt ample de l'as.

-Oi Kise, ça va ?

-Hm...

Il essaya de se secouer pour rester éveillé, mais lorsque la douleur entre ses jambes se réveilla, il regretta amèrement son geste.

-Va le coucher. Appelle-moi demain matin s'il y a du changement.

Et voila que le rouge lui donnait des ordres sous son propre toit... Il grogna quelque chose d'inaudible et se leva, entrainant le mannequin avec lui. Il laissa son capitaine quitter les lieux par lui-même, et il passa un bras sous les genoux tremblant de Kise le soulever du sol. Il pesait son poids le bougre, mais il n'avait pas trop de mal à le porter. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, ralentit par le corps qu'il portait, et il monta tant bien que mal les marches qui menait à sa chambre. Une nouvelle fois, il manqua de trébucher sur son foutu sac de cours, et il pesta tout en rejoignant son lit. Il y posa Kise, remonta la couverture sur son corps tremblant, et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Je vais dormir sur le canapé, appelle-moi si tu as besoin, déclara-t-il après de longues minutes de silence.

Un violent sursaut secoua les épaules de Ryota, et il se redressa d'un coup, ignorant la douleur qui pourtant venait de consumer tout son corps, et il attrapa vivement le bras d'Aomine.

-Non...! Non... Reste...!

Les larmes qui avaient cessés de couler menaçaient de refaire surface, et le métisse ne put se résigner à bouger.

-Ok c'est bon je reste, chiales pas.

Il repoussa lentement le blond et le força à se recoucher sur le dos, se demandant vaguement si c'était moins douloureux comme ça, et il s'allongea à ses côtés. Instinctivement, Ryota se rapprocha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou, se collant le plus possible au torse bien battit de son ami. Il avait besoin qu'on le rassure, de se savoir en sécurité... C'était tout ce qui comptait. Et bien que ce ne soit pas son genre, Daiki fit quand même de son mieux.

-Je... Il... Il faisait noir... J'avais un... Un diner en ville... J'ai voulu prendre un raccourci et... Et...

-Sht... Kise, t'es pas obligé...

Aomine caressa avec douceur les omoplates de l'adolescent, retraçant chacun de ses muscles. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaitre les détails, et Kise n'avait pas besoin de les dire.

-Ils... Ils étaient trois... J'étais fatigué... J'ai... J'ai rien... Rien vu venir...

Le métisse serra les dents et embrassa les cheveux blonds de son camarade.

-Arrête, c'est bon, on en reparlera quand tu te seras reposé.

-Je...

-Kise, c'est bon, ça suffit.

Ryota se tu et essaya de contenir ses larmes. Il était à bout de force. Alors il n'aurait su dire si c'était la douleur entre ses jambes ou les caresses d'Aomine qui le firent flancher, mais toujours était-il qu'il s'endormit d'un coup. Daiki avait toujours su que la beauté de son ami lui attirerait des problèmes, et il s'était toujours dit que si c'était le cas il le protégerait, mais là, il avait lamentablement échoué. Alors maintenant, il devait recoller les morceaux, et juste prier. Prier pour qu'il réussisse à s'en remettre un jour.

* * *

**Maah Kise je suis désolée ! Je suis une grande sadique en fait... Breeeef ! Reviews please !**


End file.
